bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clorica
Clorica Hitome is a maid-in-training from The Kingdom of Selphia. She's been in training for 5 years of the total of 20 required by Norad law (the Empire Selphia was a part of before it came to Rigel) to become a full maid. Clorica is the Handmaiden to the ruler of Selphia, Princess Frey, but currently is not aware that Selphia is in Rigel, and therefor is not away Frey is there either. It is highly likely that Clorica and Princess Frey are romantically involved, though it is not officially or publicly known. Clorica is by far the most powerful mage from Selphia aside from Princess Frey and the Native Dragon of Wind Ventuswill , though she almost only ever uses Life Magic. Because of her deep connection with Life Magic, she has a deep connection to the souls of the dead, and can connect and communicate to them quite easily. She works quickly, but often falls asleep, notably while standing or performing any given task. She is a hard worker and finds her sleeping habits to be quite problematic. She can be a little absent-minded and forgetful, probably due to sleeping too much. Despite her sleeping habit, Clorica is noted as being a very competent worker, able to complete large amounts of work even while sawing logs. Powers Life Magic In Noradian Magic (the magic of Selphia, combining Crystal Power Sources with Runic Symbols), Life Magic and Death Magic are two sides of the same coin. Death Magic is in fact just another name for Life Magic, but in the culture of the Norad Empire, and by extension the Kingdom of Selphia, Life Magic is the benevolent use of it while Death Magic is the polar opposite. Same magic, two different cultural stereotypes. Life Magic used by Death Mages (as the users of 'Death Magic' are called) can be used to drain the life force of enemies, raise the dead as mindless monstrosities, and other dark purposes. Life Magic used by Life Mages, like Clorica herself, is used to heal wounds and sicknesses, anything from scratches, at it's lowest (even the worst life mage can heal a simple cut or scrape), to things as deadly as cancer (only the strongest Life Mages can achieve this). It can also be used to extend life spans, locate living beings, and communicate with the souls of the dead. Clorica herself was the most powerful Life Mage in Norad by terms of raw power, but she lacked the discipline and training to truly be considered the best. Before appearing on Rigel, she was being trained by Arthur, the "true" prince of Selphia. Clorica mainly uses Life Magic to communicate with the dead. For her, the souls of the dead are an almost constant presence, even when not powered by a crystal. This is due to the runic symbols she has tattooed on her body, which allow her to connect easily and constantly to the dead. However, she cannot allow other people to see and communicate with these souls if she is not sufficiently powered by a crystal power source, such as the one she drew from the ground outside of Wayne Manor. Clorica personally uses this power to communicate with her ancestors in a ritual for the Shinto-esque Religion native to Norad, that is part of the powering up of magical energy from the crystals. Magic cannot be drawn from the crystals without following this ritual. Anyone trying to pull magic from the crystals are given the ability to talk their ancestors like a Life Mage can at will, this way a Life Mage does not always need to be present for someone to draw power. In short, she can summon ghosts, call upon the spirits of the dead, and allow others to speak to them as well. The spirit itself does not need to be around the specific area the ritual takes place, as Clorica can summon them as long as 1) she personally knows them or 2) she is given enough information about them, best if in the form of personal effects or a picture of them in life. Culturally, as a Life Mage, Clorica is one of the people who work with close friends and family of recently deceased individuals to come to terms with the loss and connect them to the spirits of their lost loved ones if necessary. She also would normally hold an important place in society as a conductor of religious rituals (which combine their unique spirituality and magic system), though she is not needed for the rituals to take place if someone outside of the society is interested in using their kind of magic. Crystals As a powerful mage, not in conjunction with her Life Magic powers, Clorica is also one of a small subset of individuals from Norad/Selphia that can pull the giant crystals that act as power sources for Noradian Magic and Attunement points for Teleportation from the ground. She can sense where these crystals are located, and was surprised to find that the crystals themselves, or at least ones very similar to the ones from her homeworld, exist on Rigel. Whether this is a natural occurrence and a big coincidence or something that was caused by the rifts is a question with no known answer. Other You'll usually find Clorica in one of three places: with the crystal (praying/sleeping), in the Manor itself (cleaning/sleeping), or in the graveyard (talking to the dead/sleeping). Relationship Guide Alton Sutcliff - Employer, Teacher, Friend (?)